The wedding
by mahhek
Summary: Emma is off to attend the 'wedding of the century' of her best friend. She never knew what's waiting for her.. For my CS valentine mysaviormyanchor on tumblr. Happy belated Valentines day :)


Going out of town have never been the favourite thing to do, especially after she had returned from her studies at the university in a totally different country. She just wanted to stay home all the time with her loving mom and dad, and all this packing makes her go crazy, but this was no ordinary travel, it was for a wedding. It was the wedding of her best friend Milah, the friend she has always shared every secret with, the friend who has been with her in all the odds and evens of her university life, the friend that she loves more like a sister. They shared the same room in the hostel, studied, gossiped, ate, laughed and cried together.

"Take care my sweet daughter" said her sweet mother Mary.  
"Sure i will, you just take care of Dad, am sure he is going to miss me like hell, but its just for a week you know.. Gosh i am already missing you guys" said Emma hugging her mom.  
"Will Neal be there?" asked Mary.  
"Yes am sure he will definitely be there, and on time, how can he miss an opportunity like this, away from my parents..." Emma winked.  
"Be careful Emma" said Mary like a worried mom of a teenage daughter.  
"Don't worry mom, am all grown up, my friends are getting married now" she said laughing.  
"Might be its time for you to think about getting married too,, maybe Neal" said Mary trying to read in Emma's eyes.  
"Neal.. umm.. i don't know .. we will talk about it when i come back.. might be this wedding can help me make some decisions about my life... " said Emma with a sweet little smile she has always had around her parents.  
"Ok you better not get late for the train, take care a lot dear, love to Milah."  
"Sure Mom, i'll miss you so much" she said hugging her mom again, as hard as she could.  
"And we will miss you too" said Mary kissing her forehead.

One final look at the luggage and off she goes to what she calls the "wedding of the century"

She never knew what's waiting for her..

************ MK **************

"Milah, my buddy, you look so weak, you lost some weight didn't you? But you look so beautiful and i like your curls, have your got some treatment in your hair, and what is this band you are wearing on your hand, you made a new friend didn't you? i really like the colour of your eyeliner though, plum is it? and your lipstick?"  
"Hello to you too Emma Swan, take a deep breath girl, it's my wedding and you are the one who seems to have panic attacks" said Milah  
"ha yeah, I am just trying to catch up for the year we couldn't meet" smiled Emma.  
"The better question could have been 'who is the person you are getting married to?'" Milah narrowed her eyes and smiled.  
"Shit, My bad, my bad, just not used to you being a bride-to-be... So who is the lucky one, the one who took the heart of my best friend." asked Emma with excitement prominent in her eyes.

"well... you can see him for yourself, for spoilers, he is handsome, charming, mysterious, flirty.. " said Milah with happiness.

"woah woah woah, i am already jealous" Emma exclaimed.

"Jealous of me?" asked Milah, trying to tease her.

"Idiot, i am jealous of him having you, you won't be my best friend anyone, i can see you really love him a lot and that will put our friendship to... " Emma wanted to say something when she saw Neal coming towards them.

"Shit. He is here", Emma said  
"Oh your super hero" smiled Milah.  
"Hero or not but yes he is the one i wanted to date since i was in grade 9, and finally i have him, sounds like an achievement you see" said Emma in a not-so-sure voice.  
"Better late then never Emma" said Milah patting her arm.  
"Yeah i know but.. Anyways lets leave that for a later chit chat" winked Emma.

"Hi Milah, congratulations, and hello Emma" Neal said kissing Emma politely on the cheeks. She smiled.  
"Hi Neal, hey Milah i need to unpack my stuff can you please guide me to my room"

"Sure honey, just enter the main hall, turn right and second door to the left is where you are staying, the room very next to mine and ... " said Milah happily  
"ha ha ha you and your mystery guy, see you later Milah and see you too Neal"  
"See you around" Milah and Neal said almost together.

************ MK **************

She entered the hall when her eyes met his. It was like he was looking at her since she first step in the main hall, 2 blue eyes staring at her, it was not a bad stare though, as those eyes were really attractive, very very attractive, she could see them from a distance, and she couldn't help but look rather stare back at him.  
"Oh my God what am i doing" she thought and looked away trying to remember what Milah told her about her room. "damn i don't remember what she said" might be those blue eyes made her forget everything that she was supposed to remember. "Where have i seen this person" she keeps thinking while wandering here and there aimlessly with butterfly feels in her tummy, those damn butterflies. What's wrong with her, she is behaving like a 9th grader. and finally... he moved. "Is he coming towards me?" she thought wishing it was true and yes that was so true.

And as he moved closer she could see his eyes more clearly, the eyes that remind her of the sky, so high, yet so beautiful.  
"May i help you?" and that accent, his voice, it's all so magical she thought, and still holding her nerves she replied back.  
"No, i think I can help myself on my own"  
"It don't seem so. I feel like you are kind of lost here, and i think i am just the right person to guide you" he said rather calmly, each and every word he was saying was so warm that it hit her in her heart.  
"Oh really. Who are you? The care take on this whole place?" she said trying to behave normal.  
"Actually no, but i assure you i know the most about this arrangement" he said again, so calm.  
"Where have i seen you?" suddenly she asked looking in his eyes, oh damn why has she even asked that but now her words can't go back in her mouth.  
"I wanted to ask you the same question though, are you Emma Swan?" he said with his smiling and questioning eyes and he moved his face closer to hers.  
SHIT  
"yea... Yes i am Emma Swan, how do you know me exactly?" she said trying to control her nerves, wanting to move back and somehow failing to do.

"You still look the same don't you. Just a bit grown up and tougher but i like both of these changes" he smiled back still close to her, might be closer.  
"But i can't recognise you, have we met before?" she said still maintaining the eye contact, somehow she never wanted to break it and wishing the answer was something encouraging.

"No we have not met, but i have seen you a few times, you live on main Jolly Roger Street, House number 311, don't you?" he said moving closer, or might be she was.  
"Ye... Yes i live there, i do, how do you know?" she could really feel his warm breath on her face now, which felt good, really good.  
"Well i live near your place. Very near. I have seen you there in your garden, playing with the flowers, and the butterflies. I wanted to talk to you, but somehow I couldn't muster up the courage to do so." he said calmly.

"Really, you look familiar but i actually i never saw you there, might be once. Well it would have been nice to talk to you though" she smiled and for a blink of a second looked at his lips, they were as lovely as his eyes. she really wished he would have come earlier to meet her in the garden by the flowers.. and then a voice broke the charm.

"Killian, oh i was looking for you everywhere love"

and it was Milah, she suddenly moved back, looked around and at Milah and somehow it felt like the world was staring at them. and "Killian, love", why did Milah called him her love. what is wrong with this particular situation?

"I was just trying to help out a poor girl here" said Killian, moving back a little still looking at Emma.

"Oh she is no ordinary girl, she is my best friend Emma Swan" said Milah smiling at both of them.

"Ohhh" is all he could say, and Emma couldn't find out the expression were meant to be happy, sad or just normal.

"I think you both already know each other, do you?" asked Milah curiously

"No" said Emma  
"Yes" said Killian

both said simultaneously

"ummm.." said Milah, her eyes wandering from Emma to Killan and back to Emma.

"Actually she lives in my neighbourhood, i have seen her there a lot many times playing with the beautiful flowers and the beautiful butterflies, but she doesn't know me" said Killian smiling and Emma was not sure that smile was meant to be for Milah or her and also that word beautiful had some hidden meaning. Or she was just over thinking about everything, she should not be over thinking about it, damn it she was so confused and somehow Milah felt it.

"Right, great, it's encouraging to know that your hubby-to-be and your best friends knows each other so well" said Milah smiling again.

"I don't know him" Emma said suddenly.

"Oh you will come to know about him more, he is just a wonderful person, he really is" said Milah smiling more than required or its just what Emma thought it was.

"Yes, where exactly was my room?" asked Emma finally trying to end this what-so-ever conversation going on.

"Come let me take you to it" said Milah as they moved on and Emma could literally feel the sadness in his eyes as she was about to leave or was it again that she was over thinking. Everything was so different all of a sudden. Everything, even her emotions.

************ MK **************

She was standing on the balcony. The air was strong, making her hair to move in the air backwards and sometimes on her face. She loves everything about the wind. Looking at the sky, she remembered his eyes and smiled a little when she felt someone is standing beside her, rather very close. She looked to her right and saw HIM standing there. Suddenly she felt strange, strange feeling in her blood, her spine, her eyes everywhere. What the hell is he?

"Hey there, trying to fly" He asked, rather enjoying her little surprised situation.

"I wish i could" she said casually.

"I can make you." he said.

"Really? how?" she asked.

"Wait and watch!", he smile, narrowed his eyes, moving a little close to her. and she was taken by more than just a surprise.

"So you how is the wedding preparations going?" she tried to change the topic.

"They are going well. Most of if it done. My dress got back today from the tailor. Just the ring is left. I really need to buy it soon." he said

"Oh well good for you. I hope Milah feels the same about the preparations. She is always the one to panic, just right before every event, imagining things to get out of hand at the very last moment." she said smiling.

"You know Milah a lot, you two were together at university, is that so?" he is good in expressions.

"Yes, we were roommates, i know a lot about her, something you want to know?" She asked sincerely.

"That's good to know that you learn quickly about people, you seem very friendly to me".

"How did you learn that?" she asked quickly.

"That and also i can tell that you are good at keeping secrets and you get every emotionally attached to your friends and can go at every limit to make them happy even at the cost of your own happiness"

"Why are you saying all this ?"

"Just trying to read your green eyes" he brings his face closer to her, uncomfortably close.

She swallowed.

"That's not eyes reading, that is something that everyone wants to hear about themselves, you are trying to flatter me"

"haha yes that might help me, flattering the best friend of a person i am about to marry" he said laughing. "I am actually trying to find myself in you, i think we two are pretty much alike"

"How can you say that?" she asked, now anxious to know the answer to this beautiful, no so not beautiful assumption he made.

"Time will tell Emma Swan"

"Is that a threat?"

"No a suggestion. Keep your fingers crossed. I might have started to enjoy your company" he smiled, touched her right arm all the way down to her hand and shook it. All she could do was stand there like a statue and he left just like that. Standing in the wind, she couldn't breath, couldn't move, couldn't blink, her heart suddenly froze at his touch and his voice, and those damn eyes. After a minute or two she realise that this was not right, just not right, she gathers all the courage she had and rushed towards her room, and locked it. She was surely behaving like a teen ager. What has happened to her?

************ MK **************

*Knock Knock*

The door knocked for the third time. She didn't want to come out and face the world. She didn't want to meet anyone. Especially not the people she knows. Neither Neal, nor Milah and definitely hot HIM. There was something so strange and attractive about him, that made her lose her senses. She wanted to stay away from him and the world.

*Knock Knock*

She had to get up.

She managed to open the door and to her no-surprise it was Neal. Not that she was annoyed to see her, after all he was the love of her life, her true love, the one she wanted to date since grade 9, but somehow she was not so excited to see him at that very moment.

"What do you want?" she asked, realising her mistake half the second after she said that.  
"Ummm.. Me.. I mean excuse me? I am the same person you were longing to be with for so many years, remember? Neal?" he asked in a shocked tone.  
"Oh i am sorry, just that i am not feeling so well, and wanted some break for a while, wanted to take a nap, i will be normal in the evening i promise"  
"Yeah i understand. Take your time Em. Talk to you later" said Neal in a rather compromising but shocked tone.  
"Yes thanks for understanding Neal. you always are" and she closed the door knowing he would like to kiss her before she closes it but she didn't want that, she didn't want anything, except to hide some place deep with... Oh God she has gone mad, literally mad. She wanted to bang her head on the wall. What has this person done to her so quickly. He is the worst person she ever met. Or the best and perhaps the worst.

She was in bed again and 15 minutes past the previous events, even she was still not able to absorb it, there was another knock.  
It must be Neal again she thought, he never gives up, he has been stubborn since she saw him. Thats why it took so long. He became more like a challenge.

She opened the door with the same annoyed look she had and there HE was. Damn those blue eyes. Not again, and those stupid butterflies and not again.

"Hello Emma"  
"H.. Hi. How can i help you" her voice became so soft instantly..

"I need your help"

"Help with what?"

"In selecting a ring"

"A ring, what for"

"For your best friend, you see no one knows her better than you, you guys are like BFFs"

"Killian am sure you know her more than me, you love her, she loves you and all that stuff" blinking her eyes and GOD she sounded jealous.

He smiled by her reaction and he knew, he moved in closer to the door, close to her, his eyes so close to her, those blue eyes.

"I think love, you are a better choice for that ring" he said

and then corrected

"I mean selecting that ring"

And Emma was so sure this was intentional.

"Why don't you ask Milah to help you, after all she will be the one wearing it." jealous jealous jealous no she is not.

"See.. I am the traditional type, I like surprises" and just like that she started liking traditional men.

"Ok just for Milah, just for her, I will help you. I will come out in 10 minutes. Wait in the main hall."

"Sure i will wait for you, love". he left and Emma was standing there at the door for what felt like a century.

It has never been so difficult to decide what to wear, not even on her first date with Neal. Pink, purple, red, all the colours she normally loves and suits her a lot, yes she tried them all all, and finally slapping herself for what she was doing, she wore a black plain shirt and green jeans and left her curls open and left for the main hall, ok a little lip gloss may be.

He was waiting in the hall. and as he saw her, he smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You look nice" he said maintaining the smile.  
"Really? i didn't try hard" she lied  
"I doubt that love, let's go"

They cross the main hall door and the garden and on to the street.

"So you and Neal, you two are together?" he asked

and she wanted to say no but that was not true. They were together.

"Yes we are. I am dating Neal."

"Oh really, since when"

"It's been like 3 months but it's complicated. I had a crush on it since i was in grade 9"

"Had a crush, why not now?"

He read her like a book, what is he, an alien?

"I mean, now that i am dating him you see.." and she didn't know what to say

"Doesn't seem like it, i saw him with another lady in the park this morning, before i came to talk to you"

"Must be a friend, he has many friends, he is so friendly"

"and that is all you have for him, that he is friendly and you had a crush on him"

"What are you trying to prove here by the way?"

"Nothing, might be trying to help myself"

"What do you mean?"

"I... me and Milah we have been together now for like 8 months"

"Yes i know that." she said more like a question

"Just trying to evaluate my relationship here." he said

"Look Killian, Relationships are not to be evaluated, especially not when you are so close to getting married to the person. She fits well with you and that is why you two are getting married. She is my best friend. I never want her to get hurt. She is the best girl i meet. My best friend. She is so caring, charming, friendly, loving and all i can say is you are lucky to have her"

"I am." he smiled, was a normal smile.

The shop came, they went in. There was a counter and some chairs in pairs. They sat on one of the pair. The sales girl came up and asked them

"How can i help you?"

"WE need a ring, a wedding ring"

"Oh that is so sweet" she said with excitement "You guys are the most beautiful couple i have even seen, you both will have beautiful kids, happy wedding" she said it all in a go and Emma wanted to jump inside a pool to hide, and damn she was blushing hard.

Killian was smiling a lot. Come on man negate it.

"Thank you. Now can you get us the rings so we can decide"

"We are not getting married" that is all that came out in shock

and the sales girl went without listening to what she actually said.

"Excuse me! Why didn't you deny her."

"I was just in a happy mood"

"Happy mood! Is that your excuse?"

"Yes is it" he kept smiling. She wanted to punch him or just maybe not.

She kept quite. The girl bought the rings. Beautiful diamond rings. They took the box and started looking at it.

"That" They said together AND they both were pointing at the same ring.

"Oh my... i will die of feels for you both, you just two are such a lovely couple, all this chemistry and ..."

"Please can you take this ring out for us" said Emma blushing and smiling and annoyed all at the same time.

"Sure" she took out the ring and handed it over to Killian. "Try it on her am sure it would look lovely" she said with all her teeth out, the teeth Emma wanted to break or maybe not.

and while she was just thinking of doing this he grabbed her hand lightly. His warm hands and his warm soft grip made her almost jump.

"Damn it" he thought what is he doing. "Would you please wear this so i can see how it looks on a girl with such beautiful hands?"

Sure am all that came out of her lips. She moved her other free hand so she can take the ring from him to wear but he didn't like the idea. He himself put the ring on her finger. Making her feel mothers of butterflies in her tummies, the feels shiver down her spine, the extreme happiness that should have never been there to start with and a smile that came to her lips, the blush on her cheeks and all the things she never felt before. Never. They both were locked in each other for a moment, the moment that they both wanted never to pass, the moment that made them freeze in each other's eyes, the moment that made them forget everything they were facing, the moment they realise the things have moved on from merely being neighbours, the moment of weakness, the moment when they started to move closer and they could swear it was the universe that made them move, not just them. The moment that was broken by the voice "WOW" from the sales girl, they both wanted to kill her.

They moved away. Unwillingly they moved away. The magnets had to break their attraction since it was a real world and not a fairy tale.

"It looks good on you, rather very good" he spoke first  
"Thanks" and she was not sure what she was doing here.

"Emma please keep this on, keep wearing this, please, forever" he said in a pleading voice and with those pleading blue eyes.  
"I can't i just can't Killian" and she took it off. placed it on the counter and left the shop quickly.

Yes she was crying. Tears were dripping down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them, she was walking fast so no one can catch her, clearing her eyes, and walking fast, almost running, so he can't catch her, but he did. He pulled her by the shoulder lightly and that made her stop. she managed to clear her eyes before he could see her.

"What do you want Killian?" she asked.  
"I don't know myself. But i think it's time to realise that it has moved to something else."

"What has moved to what?"

"Come on Emma don't deny it please, at least don't deny it"

"Deny what? What are you saying Killian."

"God you are so stubborn Emma"

"No i am not stubborn. What are we doing exactly? You are suppose to marry my best friend in like 2 days and here are we acting all like Romeo and Juliet"

"At least you accept that we are like Romeo and Juliet, Emma Swan"

"No i don't want to accept this, how can you i mean how can you?" she was not sure what she was saying or what she wanted. God she wishes he would have gathered the courage to talk to her before when he just kept watching her playing with those damn flowers and butterflies.

"I am not so sure what is wrong with me Emma, but i liked you even before we talk, since i saw you each day playing with those flowers and butterflies"

"Everyday?"

"Yes everyday" He moved close, very close "I lied that day, it was not sometimes but daily, that i waited for you at 8:15 sharp in the morning, for you to come out of your house and play with those flowers and butterflies that were not even as beautiful as you are, i used to guess the colour of the dress you would be wearing that day and God i was always right, you looked so beautiful in all those dresses you used to wear and you still do, like a fairy like a princess, my princess. I just wanted to say that, every time i saw you i wanted to say that how much i wanted to be your friend, to be with you to stay with you, to watch you play while you know i am watching you, to fall for you and Emma..Emma i love you and that is since the time i first laid my eyes on you, and before i could muster up the courage to talk to you, you were gone, to study somewhere else, and that is all i got to know from the neighbours. I didn't know how to reach you or when you will come back Emma. It took me so long to move on from you and finally i had to move from that town, and then i meet Milah a few months ago and i thought i love her and that i have moved on but now that i saw you again, that day in the hall, no Emma i can never love anyone the way i love you, i can never make Milah happy, i can never keep her happy, you will always be on my mind no matter what you will always be in my heart Emma, I love you Emma"

Just like that he said it all. All of it. All she wanted to hear but no it was not right, she couldn't control her tears but no it was not right. She ran away from him and ran as fast as she can. Towards the wedding place, to her room and she had to move, to run away from him, to go back to her home as soon as possible. She couldn't think straight. She loved Neal, then what is this? Why is she feeling this all for him? Might be she didn't love Neal. He was more of a challenge for her. He was stubborn and so was she. She wanted to get him just because he was stubborn. God... NO... why is she realising this all of a sudden? This is to much to handle. She never had this spark with Neal. Shut up my brain shut up. She bumped into Neal who was with a strange girl.

"Hey em, what's wrong, why are you crying" he asked.  
"Nothing" she said looking at the girl more than Neal, not that she was jealous no she was not, just curious.  
"And who exactly is this Neal darling" said that strange girl  
"Darling, really" she asked Neal and started walking.

"Hey Em, look i can explain, you were not feeling so well in the morning so i just came out with someone else"  
"Really is that all it takes for you to start dating someone else, 'me not feeling well'?"  
"Look em, am sorry"  
"You don't need to be sorry Neal, perhaps i should be. I was also out, out with a friend, an old friend, a friend that i love and should not love, a beautiful person, i am sorry Neal but its not working, its all so fake. I am sorry." she said and she was not sure where that word "love" came from.  
"What are you saying Emma?"  
"Already said enough, i need to leave town. Take care and continue with your 'darling' out there" she said in the same rhythm.

And she started to walk briskly again towards her room. Lighter then before. Not because this was step 1 towards him, no it can never be, Milah is her best friend, but only because she was not feeling bad for leaving him, it really was all so fake and good relations can never be built on fake grounds.

************ MK **************

She went to her room, closed the door behind her. Started packing, as quickly as possible, packing... she hated... and she hated it more now. She just felt broken too broken beyond repair. First time in her life she felt so strongly for someone and that someone was about to be wed to her best friend. Life makes jokes, horrible jokes. She packed, she lifted her hand bag and grabbed the the trolley bag and left the room and towards the hall, passed the hall as quickly as possible, trying not to meet Milah on the way, and into the garage that is when she heard HIS voice again

"Emma", her heart skipped a beat.

"Killian go away, forget about me, you and me, this can never happen."

"Emma i am so sorry, but i can't wed Milah, i can't spend my life as a lie, a lie that i love her."

She turned quickly and moving towards him.

"Killian, don't, just don't do it. I can never live like that, this guilt is too big for me to handle, God i should not have been here in the first place."

"No Emma, it's not you, it's me, the one to be blamed. I have been into you so much by just watching you play, i just never knew that meeting you in real life, would have this much effect on me, would just make me go crazy." he said it again and her heart came to her throat once again.

"Killian. Milah is a good girl, better than I am. And you like her am sure about that" she tried to smile

"Yes i like her, And the only problem is that i like her where as i love you Emma. I am so very guilty of everything. I ruined her life, I ruined my life. God i am such a monster" he said and she could read all the truth in his eyes. They were numb, for her. And she knew she had to turn else she will just grab him by the collar and kiss him so hard. No she can't, she just can't let her get weak any further, she moved and just as she was about to leave the garage it started raining, raining heavily, raining like it has never rained.

"Looks like the universe also want you to stay Emma." this was Milah this time.

"You are a monster Killian, you sure are. And here i thought for the first time in my life that i love someone more than i love myself. Yes i was right but that person never love me back"

"Milah, am so sorry, it was nothing intentional, it never has been, i thought i loved you, i wanted to move on" he grabbed her hands.

"I know" she smiled a sad smile "You and me, we were actually never meant to be, you love her so much that even I or any girl in the world can't get in your way, i could see that since i saw you two together in the main hall for the very first time, i was just too scared to accept that, your love for her was even before rather a lot before you met me Killian, you just met her in person now, so it's not your mistake. Everyone has the right to think about moving on, the only problem was that when you tried to move on, she came back" Milah said sadly.

"Milah i didn't know he was here. i didn't know who he was, please, I never meant anything bad for you." she was crying so hard now.

"When did i say that. I know you more than that Emma, i know your heart, i am just saying that its my bad luck and nothing more, to get into the way of 2 lovers, the fairy tale true love type stuff you see" said milah with a smile and sad eyes again

"No Milah, you and Killan are perfect together, just let me go and i would never turn back and you both can have a happy life together forever" Emma said crying.

"And you really think i am some Evil Queen Emma? Oh come on i can never marry a person who is heads over heel in love with my best friend. Just like you couldn't do the same when you thought he loves me" said Milah "You two idiots, i am leaving, many bachelors are waiting for this lovely girl out there. God I need to update my relationship status to 'single' on Facebook again" she winked, a sad wink.

And she left. Leaving both of them there standing, just standing, in a shock, were they happy? He looked at her with those blue eyes. The sky was so wet and so were his eyes, like the rain clouds in the sky. and she looked back at him, he smiled and she smiled back. And all they remember was that they were locked with their lips sealed, not sure who started it first but it was a passionate kiss as passionate as they could have imagined many times before they actually had it, she grabbed him by the collar to move in close. The passion, the romance, the happiness, the lust, the LOVE, all in a kiss, so deep, so true, so full of emotions and tears that even the sky began to rain heavily and thunder with excitement.

And just like that it has been all what they wanted. They smiled, and laughed, the guilt was coming down. He put his hand in his pocket. Took out a ring, the ring, bending on his knees and said the magic words..

"Emma Swan will you marry me, my love" he said

"As if you left me a choice you idiot" she said smiling and putting out her right hand. He put the ring on her middle finger, whose vein let into her heart, her heart where Killian lives now so strong and the ring looks so beautiful on her, even more than before. They hugged, and kissed again and again. Like 2 pieces of a puzzle, they were together. She never knew that this wedding is going to be her wedding, the 'wedding of the century' is going to be a wedding in which she weds the love of her life. Her Killian.

"Look i told you i will make you fly, fly with happiness", he said, happiness reflecting from his eyes so much that she felt she might actually start to fly in the sky of his eyes.

She smiled and nodded.

"Are you happy?" he asked

"Ummmm, i think so " she teased, "The only problem are your in-laws honey, they don't know anything about all this creepy stuff yet"

"Am sure they will understand, they are known as the 'true love couple of the neighbourhood' you see, they know when they see it" he smiled and she knew he was telling so much of the truth.

"Am sure they will." she smiled.

He took her in his arms, and towards the station, their own town, where they can start a life, together, forever.

THE END


End file.
